American Soldier
by ryrissa1993
Summary: Hey, all this is my 2nd post for #NightShift it is TC centric mostly. Jordan, Drew & Topher make apperences in the fic. Happy 4th of July! enjoy!


**The Night Shift: Fanfic 2:**

 **"American Soldier"**

 _ **Author's Note:**_

Hey! Happy 4th of July everyone!

I hope you are all having a great day with family, friends. It's a beautiful day out- the best part- writing outside- even GREATER than that- writing the majority of this fic on the BEACH!

In honor of it being the 4th, I thought this off the top of my head. This will be somewhat of a TC centered fanfic.

The song lyrics are: 'American Soldier' by Toby Keith and he can take credit for the title of the story too!

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own the show, The Night Shift nor its characters' I am just borrowing them for some heartfelt, lovely entertainment.

 _ **Claimer:**_ I do however own the child's name of Bennie (Benjamin) as for Finnagan I believe that was the name we saw in the text on the show between T &J, if that's right then disclaimer to that child's name.

I hope you like this one shot story. Please, be so kind as to read and then review, reviews can be very encouraging too

Enjoy,

~Ryrissa1993

 _ **July 4th, 2017**_

 _"Hey, babe"_

 _"Hey"_

 _"T, this is crazy"_

 _"I know, I didn't think so many would show "_

 _"Really?"_

Jordan questioned with a raised eyebrow in mock disbelief.

 _"Yeah, it is just our anniversary, no big deal"_

 _"No big deal, T, we have been married for six years, have two kids, not to mention; I married an amazing soldier."_

 _"Well, when you put it that way."_

 _He smirked and claimed her lips in a light, lingering kiss._

 ** _"I'm just trying to be a father_**

 ** _Raise a daughter and a son,_**

 ** _Be a lover to their mother_**

 ** _Everything to everyone."_**

 _"Daddy?"_

 _"Yes, Finnie?"_

 _"You know what today is?"_

 _"Today has many meanings for us, doesn't it bug?"_

 _"Yeah"_

 _"Hey, Dad"_

 _"Yeah, Bennie"_

 _"Can you come play catch wit me?"_

 _"Sure, son"_

 _"What are you all up to out here?"_

 _"Finnie is practicing her throwing and Bennie and I are catchers"_

 _" It's called pitcher, Daddy!"_

 _"Technically yes, sassy girl"_

 _"What can this Mama do then?"_

 _"Mama, can you be the cheerleader?"_

 _"Um.. Sure, honey "_

 _"Maybe, I will see this cheerleaders outfit later… "_

He whispered into her ear seductively.

 _"Thomas Charles Callahan! What the 'charmer' you are"_

She sarcastically replied.

 _"It is one of many talents."_

They both laughed and resumed their assigned tasks as per their children; who loved these small moments as well.

 **October 20th, 2012:**

 _ **"Up and adam bright and early,**_

 _ **I'm all business in my suit**_

 _ **Yeah, I am dressed up for success**_

 _ **From my head down to my boots"**_

 _"I can't believe you're going again, T. It feels as though I just got you back."_

 _" I know, J. I am sorry but you know how much this means to me. How much it meant to Thad. That's why I am still in- not just for me."_

 _" I know… I just… I miss you. I hate the not knowing, but I know you are great at what you do out there on the front lines. We are all lucky to have someone like you fighting for us all."_

 _"I love you, J. I know it is sad and scary, but I wouldn't change it. I can't."_

 _"I know, it is who you are, T. The amazing man I fell in love with. Go, do what you do best. Just, stay safe, try your damnedest to come back to me."_

 _"Always, baby, always. I love you."_

 _"I love you, too"_

 _ **"I don't do it for the money…**_

 _ **I don't do it for the glory,**_

 _ **I just do it anyway-**_

 _ **Providing for our future's my responsibility…**_

 _ **I'm real good under pressure- being all that I can be."**_

 **December 25th, 2012:**

 _ **"I just work straight through**_

 _ **The holidays, sometimes all night long"**_

 _"Hello"_

 _"Hey, Jor."_

 _"T! Oh, it is so good to hear your voice!"_

 _"You too! I am sorry it has been so long"_

 _"I understand. I do miss you though, babe."_

 _"Same here. How have you been? How's Christmas there?"_

 _"It is going and I've been alright."_

 _"Good, good, okay, J. I gotta go, long night. I need some sleep, but I just wanted to say Merry Christmas and I love you."_

 _"go get some sleep, I love you too"_

 _ **"I'm an American Soldier…**_

 _ **Beside my brothers' and my sisters'**_

 **I proudly take a stand**

 **… I'm out here on the front lines, sleep in peace tonight "**

 _"T"_

 _"Hey, what's up guys!"_

 _"Not too much, happy anniversary and 4th of July"_

 _"Thank you! Happy 4th to you two as well"_

 _"Do you ever miss it?"_

 _"Sometimes now that we are all out but you never truly leave"_

 _"I know… some days are better than others, but if we weren't there, then who?"_

 _"That's true- we did a lot of good and now we just support the others, such as this goof"_

 _"thanks guys, really. The support, training for unexpected situations too! I am glad I have you two!"_

 _"Of course, Drew, Toph and I will always be here. Us brothers' always stick together."_

 _"I love you both!"_

 _"same, same, now T?"_

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"get the grill going or I'll die of starvation"_

 _"You're so demanding!"_

 _"That is because I got to play catch with a 4 year old princess named, Finnagean"_

 _"Yeah, blame my sweet baby!"_

 _"Have you ever heard her?! Oh wait, she gets her sass from you, Jordan"_

 _"That's right and her need to not back down from her daddy! We make some great kids, T."_

 _"That we do, Mama, that we do. Now, lets eat."_

- _ **Fin-**_

 _ **Author's Note:**_

I hope you liked this one shot. Thanks so much for reading! Please review!

~Ryrissa1993


End file.
